


just a lick

by boychik



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Illustration, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: Youji and Makoto share an ice cream.





	just a lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postaza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=postaza).



> Done for postaza @ tumblr as part of the N+C Exchange. I hope you enjoy this fluff ♡


End file.
